Thundersdawn Pt5: Chocky's Thunder
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Chocky's homeworld comes under attack, and she has to go to the RSS and SGC for help.
1. Prologue

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

**Chapter 1: Danger**

Chocky glowed with affection as she watched over Albertine's work. Whilst she had never intended for the government to get their hands on _her_ technologies before they were well and truly out of the bottle, it appeared she had chosen well with Admiral Thompson. He was determined to see them used wisely, her children were protected from such unscrupulous organisations as the surviving NID and this world was protected from the barbaric Goa'uld.

She frowned inwardly; the Goa'uld had forced a major rethink. She didn't the Goa'uld at all, but had hoped this world would be ready for them before they found it. It appeared she had missed many signs of Goa'uld influence, hell the sheer number of religious factions and fanatics should have warned her. That kind of collective damage to any species psyche only ever comes from their 'primitive' ancestors having proof of god-like beings forced on them, a crime which the hated Goa'uld and the wiser, but not entirely blameless Asgard were often guilty of

Her way was slower, more subtle. It required a lot of thought and time, but the masters monitoring her work felt she had proven the idea quite well. Change a society from within; introduce new technologies and ideas through carefully chosen individuals at the right time and change would happen. Using the 'God Act' of the Goa'uld and Asgard did guarantee change, but it also guaranteed damage and that was something she wished to avoid. Who knows, she might even graduate this time.

Chocky flashed out from Albertine's lab at RAF/RSS St Athan and pulled on the thread that linked her to her body, heading home at speeds no hyperdrive could hope to match. She cried out suddenly as she hit a solid barrier surrounding her home system. This was wrong! There wasn't supposed to be a barrier to her here! 

She felt and probed the barrier and cursed in horrified wonder, someone had managed to expand the field of a ZPE generator, expanding it so it covered the whole system. Ingenious, but her people were all psychic, to put it in human terms, everyone of her people had latent telepathic abilities, and a significant number had other capabilities as well. They had been forced to stop use of the ZPE generators because of this, the generators had the unfortunate side effect of drawing power from any being with extra-sensory perception in preference to the universe itself, quickly draining them until their entire soul was devoured by the machine.

Her entire people were now in the grips of such a device, so someone out there now had more energy at their control then two exploding supernovas, this could not be good. She probed quickly around the field and soon came across what she was looking for, a Goa'uld Ha'tak entering the field, heading towards what could only be the station that powered this field. It was too deep within the field for her to influence. She would need help.

Chocky span around and headed back to earth, hoping the Tau'ri as they now styled themselves could help her and her people before the ZPE field cut the lifeline to her body, killing her.


	2. 1: Rebuilding

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

**Chapter 1: Rebuilding**

Thompson signed as he looked over the reports. Once again the RSS was having to use its limited and valuable resources to rebuild,instead of building up their strength. In some ways it was worse this time, the people who had been lost were proving exceedingly difficult to replace. Too many of Britain's finest minds, lost forever in the merciless vacuum of space but on the other hand, _Thundersdawn_ had another two hulls underconstruction at the time of the Goa'ulds attack, so it wouldn't be to long before _Dauntless_ was replaced and with Lancer production in full swing the squadrons would be fully equipped once more. No, it was personnel who were causing Admiral Thompson to worry.

He signed mournfully again. It had been a fortnight now, and _Thundersdawn_ had only come fully back online yesterday. Luckily the two mining stations, RSS _Coalmine_ and RSS _ Minehead_ had been unaffected by the Goa'uld attack, and so were still churning out the ores and materials needed by the RSS and SGC, albeit with reduced crews. A lot of personnel had been redirected from these stations back into _Thundersdawn_ and the RSS fighter wings.

At least they should have some support soon, the Prime Minister was briefing the Canadian Prime Minister today under the cover of a whistle stop tour of the commonwealth, a tour which would take him to Australia, where he would repeat the briefing in 5 days time. At which point it was hoped that Australia and Canada would join the United Kingdom in supporting the RSS with personnel, money and supplies.

A knock at his door woke Thompson from his revere, and he called out "Come in!"

The two Lieutenant Williams's walked swiftly into the room, one carrying another large pile of paperwork that only he could deal with, and the other with a clipboard clearly marked 'InterFleet Messages'

"Anything interesting or just the usual collection of casualty reports?" Thompson asked, bitterly.

The twins exchanged worried glances, they were afraid of this.

"Nothing from the mining facilities, _ Thundersdawn_ reports that they have restarted construction on the two _ Dauntless_ hulls and that repairs have began on the _Iwo Jima_, the SGC has copied us a transmission from _Persephone_, the 'friendly' Goa'uld has arrived with the surviving SG team members."

"How were losses?"

"Light, Considering" she hesitated, she had not wanted to be the one to inform the Admiral of this but it appeared she would get the 'honour' anyway, "We have a problem, sir"

Thompson's head dropped with a weary sigh, "We just lost _Dauntless_, almost three full fighter squadrons and a hell of a lot of irreplaceable people and _now_ you think we have a problem?"

He waited, but neither of the twins spoke up, his head rose from his arms and he turned to them with a glare, "Well, what is it? It can't be as bad as what we already have to deal with can it? I mean, it's not like one of ours got snaked after all!"

He looked at the twins response to his last comment and blanched, "It's not as if one of ours got snaked, _right?"_

"Colonel Pierce, Commanding Officer RSG-1 is now a host to a hostile, sir."

Thompson swore colourfully, pacing agitatedly round his desk.

"Do we know whom by?" he finally managed to spit out.

"Maktenos Sir, we have no file on this snake so he is new, but he is powerful enough to have several minor Goa'ulds working underneath him."

"Find out more, and Fast! Or we could be in a world of hurt."

Nodding quietly, the twins left the room.


	3. 2: Premonitions

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 2: Premonitions 

**3 Weeks Later**

Thompson was worried and on-edge, there was a storm coming. He could feel it, and he didn't mean a storm with thunder, lightning clouds and rain. He meant the storm of battle, of a major engagement. Judging by the message traffic from Alpha and the SGC and certain veiled references; Hammond and O'Neill were feeling it too. Not to mention most of his senior officers were on edge, barking at the slightest excuse. Ever they were reacting to him, or they felt it too. Either way it wasn't good for morale.

Thompson sighed, the launch of RSS _ Indefatigable_, RSS _Indomitable_ the second and third _Dauntless _ class ships to be completed, and the USS _Independence_, the first _ Prometheus _class ship to be constructed for the SGC by _Thundersdawn_ was imminent, he hoped it would improve morale to see so many ships added to the lists. Nothing else seemed to be helping, anyway.

Well, apart from the little incident of the Williams twins getting him utterly plastered. _That _had greatly improved his standing amongst his people, he was told he had challenged an SAS Master Sergeant to a fight, and had won. He certainly didn't remember that, but it would explain the respect he was suddenly getting from the army units on the base and the bruises. Of course, the amounts he was paying for the videotapes and various people's silence also helped. It had, he had to admit, cleared his head over the brooding he had been doing, wondering what he could have done different that would have saved some of his people. He had been thinking too much of events he couldn't change, and not looking to the future. That at least he was over now.

He frowned, but it still didn't shake the dread loose. He still had this feeling of a brewing storm. He knew to trust that feeling, it had warned him of the Falklands and of Iraq, but it was so damned nebulous.

He looked up as a knock sounded at his door, "Come in!"

"Sir" Lieutenant Joan Williams said, for once without her ever-present twin, Sarah, "Albertine has requested to speak with you, she says it's extremely urgent, she's pushing the panic button."

The feeling of trouble coming solidified, this was it, he _knew_.

"Send a jet, get her here Fast! If needs be, take a Paladin and get her yourself, but get her here, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Joan flicked the Admiral a salute and ran from the room.


	4. 3: The Panic Button

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 3: The Panic Button 

Albertine strode wearily into Thompsons office, her whole manner screaming extreme fatigue. A worried frown quickly covered the Admirals face; they weren't working her that hard, were they?

"We have a major problem, Admiral" Albertine slowly forced out, "Our world has come under attack."

Thompson glanced again at Albertine, even more worried now, was she cracking?

"I know, we lost _Dauntless, _most of the _Lancers _and had _Thundersdawn _knocked off-line, remember?"

Albertine glanced at Thompson confused for a moment, before understanding flashed across her face.

"We do not mean Albertines world, I mean mine, Chocky's, Albertine has let me borrow her body, still we, I have little time before the device encompassing my home system severs the connection to my body and kills me, this" she gestured to Albertines body, "gives me time, nothing more and is terribly draining for Albertine."

"You realise we will need to test you to check that Chocky has set-up shop, right?"

"We realise that."

"Good, now attack by whom?" Thompson replied, his tone firm.

"A Goa'uld, he has extended the field of a Zero Point generator so it covers the entire system, we do not know the Goa'ulds name, he is unknown to us"

Thompsons eyes widened, a ZPE field that covered an entire system? The resources that would have required let alone a Goa'uld actually having got his hands on ZPE technology in the first place, let alone an unknown. This sounded like Maktenos was continuing his moves to become the top dog; either that or they had another snake that was capable of long-term planning to deal with, not a happy thought.

Thompson thought for a moment, and then reached for the three red phones on his desk, SGC, Prime Minister and President of the United States, it was time to hit the panic button.


	5. 4: Fleet Review

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 4: Fleet Review 

In orbit over Alpha Prime, the larger of the two habitable bodies within the Alpha Centauri system, the massed forces of the Tau'ri gathered. Representing StarGate Command, four _Prometheus _class Cruisers, _Persephone, Eisenhower,_ the hastily repaired _Iwo Jima, _ and _Prometheus _herself. Representing the Royal Space Service, two Destroyers of the _Dauntless_ class, _Indomitable, Indefatigable _and the surrendered Ha'tak,renamed _Valour's Hour _by the SAS boarding teams who had seized the vessel from the surviving shol'va (traitor) Jaffa and Tok'ra agents who had seized the vessel during the cataclysmic battle where _ Dauntless_ met her end.

Enerina's Ha'tak, named _Dal shakka mel (I Die Free!) _was on its way back to Earth, and would assist the newly commissioned _Independence _in the defence of the Tau'ri while the fleet was gone. There were no _Lancers _or_ F-302's _in the fleet, for there were none to send. While there were a small number of fighters available, the replacement pilots were barely even half trained, and were certainly not ready for a combat mission. 

Buzzing around these goliaths of space were five _1-6 Paladins, _loaded with SAS/SBS boarding teams, each team accompanied by an experienced SG team member as an 'advisor', and MTB01, callsign _Blastboat_, her scared and battered hull marked with the brighter patches of rebuilt hull segments and weapons systems. 

Dwarfing these was the battered hulk of the massive Goa'uld construction facility found and claimed by the RSS, swarmed with workers in spacesuits, the two operational Alpha tugs shifting components about and the 'motherhen', a modified _Paladin _redesigned for search and rescue, waiting for the inevitable cry of 'Dutchman' as a space suited figure drifted away from the facility.

Then, without fanfare or warning, the fleet moved, the ships moving as one, accelerating rapidly away from Alpha Primes orbit and heading out to the fringes of the system, heading out to a safe distance to jump into hyper, and into battle. 


	6. 5: Scouting

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 5: Scouting 

The fleet dropped with a flash out of hyper, the bulk of the ships accelerating quickly to the _Paladins _top speed, the slowest of the fleet. _Indomitable _and _Indefatigable _ however surged ahead, their vastly superior speed and manoeuvrability making them the perfect scouts for the Tau'ri fleet. Quickly, the destroyers dived towards the fringes of the system, dropping to a halt at the orbit of the 12th planet, their sensors picking up the ZPE generators field with ease. 

The ships turned and edged around the field, their scanners probing into the system, triangulating on the massive bulk of the oversized ZPE generator with ease, all attempts at stealth abandoned now the generator was online.

Their sensors swept across the system, there was no way the Goa'uld would have left such an important facility as this unguarded, and it wasn't, the bulk of a Goa'uld mothership filled the sensors of the two _Dauntless _class destroyers, slowly moving towards the _Indomitable _and _Indefatigable._

The two ships turned and fled, pushing their engines hard as they sought the relative safety of the fleet.

Maktenos turned away from the Jaffa with a nod. The Jaffa were ready, as were the scientists he had 'encouraged' to work for him. Already the population of the world below were dying in their thousands, soon he would be able to land and seize the technologies and information he needed to put Anubis where he belonged, kneeling at Maktenos's feet.

The 'incident' had set him back severely, he had wanted as many Tau'ri of the SGC as hosts as possible for the lesser Goa'ulds who served him, and unfortunately Enerina's treachery had derailed that plan. Derailed, it was his host's phrase, thrown at him at every opportunity and Maktenos had scoured Pierces mind for it's meaning, before deciding that it fit, perfectly. He would catch Enerina and her Tau'ri servents and teach her the price of treachery, before subduing her mind. A Goa'uld queen could not be allowed to remain in the hands of the Tau'ri, but unfortunately was too valuable to just kill. Queens were rare.

"My Lord" His first prime interrupted his thoughts "Sensors picked up a weak trace just outside the field, we moved closer to gain a better contact, but the two ships moved away before we could identify them."

Maktenos turned an exasperated glare towards his first prime, the field had degraded sensors beyond belief, and he had been forced to send the other vessel assigned to this mission, a _ Ha'tak _away to summon reinforcements. Naturally someone had discovered him before the reinforcements came.

"Best guess?" he snapped.

"_Dauntless _class, my lord."

Maktenos was surprised, though considering it he realized he shouldn't have been; Pierces memories indicated ZPE technologies that the RSS had to get from somewhere. It appeared he had found their source, now were those new _Dauntless's _reporting back to _ Thundersdawn_ or to a fleet already on its way?

"Have ten _Al-kesh _sweep the field boundaries, have them look for vessels inbound."

"My lord" his first prime nodded respectfully and turned from the room.


	7. 6: Changing Plans

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 6: Changing Plans 

Commodore Harris, Captain of the _Iwo Jima _read the report from the scouting mission with a groan. A Goa'uld mothership. Just figured that Murphy would chose today to be a right bastard. Even worse, the expanded ZPE field was interacting in unexpected ways with the space within the system, resulting in massive amounts of interference. The _Indomitable _and _Indefatigable _had been able to tell there was a mothership in system, and by triangulating their sensor readings, give them an exact location but little information as to the condition of the vessel, any peculiarities or weaknesses. And they were in no position to delay, waiting for more information, they had to move now, regardless.

"Right!" he abruptly spoke, disturbing the contemplative silence of the briefing room, "Here's what we'll do…"

"Commodore! Sensors just picked up an _Al-kesh _patrol diving back within the system. We have been detected!"

Harris gritted his teeth as the fleet dived into the all-encompassing embrace of the ZPE field, the _Prometheus _class vessels surrounding the _Paladins _and the _Blastboat, _MTB01, whilst the _Dauntless'es _and the _Ha'tak Valour's hour _maintaining standoff distance with the bulk of the fleet, "Nothing we can do about it now! Maintain the attack!"

"Aye sir!"

A softly worded cry caused Harris to turn around as a petite brown-haired Ensign dropped boneless from her station. 

He hit the intercom, "Medic to the Bridge!"

"Commodore! We are receiving reports of personnel falling from the stations from the entire fleet! At least 35 incapacitated so far."

Harris cursed as the medics tore through the bridge to the fallen Ensign, "Its the ZPE field, it has to be! Anyone with psychic potential but no training would be dropping like flies!"

"Can't be!" the science officer, a Hispanic Lieutenant named Franklin replied, "It wouldn't effect anyone that fast, or this many!"

"This isn't exactly an ordinary ZPE field, it's been heavily enhanced."

"Must be causing Havoc amongst his Jaffa."

Harris snorted, "So we might actually have an advantage?"

"So long as we are quick, yes!"


	8. 7: Contact!

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 7: Contact! 

"My Lord! The _Al-Kesh_! They are returning, they are moving like the damned souls of the shol'va themselves were after them!"

Maktenos signed, the most appropriate comment to cover this situation came once again from his host, 'Murphy could be a real bastard'. 

"Prepare the ship for battle, the Tau'ri have a fleet inbound."

The Jaffa hesitated; the Tau'ri didn't have a fleet, did they?

"They have enough ships now to qualify as a fleet, and if you hesitate in following my orders again, I am sure your skin will make a lovely sail for your families fishing boat, understood?"

The Jaffa gulped, "My Lord." he said and walked hurriedly out of the room.

"Kree Jaffa!" Maktenos shouted after him, the Jaffa turned back, "Have 30 of the _Al-kesh _sent to the world of the Tau'ri, they are to ignore any stations, ships or vessels unless attacked and threatened, they will however level as many cities as possible, with the Tau'ri fleet here it should be an easy mission."

"Yes, My Lord!" the Jaffa left, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes.

"Contact! The mothership is now on sensors, they appear to be battle-ready, commodore!"

Harris nodded, that was to be anticipated, this many ships was difficult to hide, though it would have been nice to have maintained the illusion of surprise for a little longer. Obviously those _ Al-kesh _had got to the mothership in time to warn them. Pity.

"Status?"

"Commodore, all ships report rigged for combat and fully operational. However every ship has lost crew due to the ZPE field, and _Persephone _has lost her captain. The boarding parties report no loses as yet, but that can't last."

Harris nodded, agreeing, "Lets hope the boarding parties remain unaffected for a while longer, Tactical! Time to contact?"

"We have targeting locks now Commodore, slowing to combat speed, expect weapons range in 15 seconds."

"Once more into the breech, dear friends, lets give them hell!" 

With one voice, the four _Prometheus _ class cruisers fired, their mighty Asgard designed Gauss weaponry flinging their Naquada tipped shells across the vastness of space, battering repeatedly into the motherships shields. The fleet closed, firing volley after volley. Finally the mothership replied, bright lances of searing yellow energy stabbing through space towards the Tau'ri fleet, causing _Prometheus _to rock under the force of a direct hit, the Asgard built shields weakened by the power of the massive motherships weapons. The battle was joined.


	9. 8: Engagement

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 8: Engagement 

****

USS _Persephone_

"Captain! Receiving Torpedo guidance data from _Prometheus, _we have a target!" Tactical officer Diaz shouted over the din of weapons fire, damage reports and orders which filled the bridge.

"Load tubes, upload guidance data and prepare to launch!"

"Aye Captain"

Diaz frantically inputted the commands into her console, it seemed somebody had at last spotted a weakness in the mothership's shields, hopefully one they could exploit. She grabbed hard onto the edges of her console as _Persephone _rocked once again, sending unprepared crewmembers flying across the bridge. A crewman, a senior petty officer from damage control judging by the uniform hit the helm with a crack, before falling to the ground, his back obviously broken. Diaz winched, and turned back to her console as the shudders finally stopped.

"I've lost helm control!" the cry from the helm chilled Diaz to the bone, without helm control they couldn't manoeuvre, couldn't dodge and on this course, could quite possibly crack a whole in the mothership's shields all right, just not with the enhanced sidewinders.

"Damage control to the bridge, Crash priority!"

USS _Iwo Jima_

"Commodore!"

The shout from the replacement tactical officer, a Lieutenant Roberts distracted Harris from the sensor reports he was receiving, just as an icon on the ship status display flicked straight from the green of minor damage to the flashing red of critical damage.

"_Persephone _has lost helm control! They are on a direct course for the mothership."

"Shit! How long?"

"No idea, but tactical is obviously still online, they're pouring on the weapons fire"

"Lets get them some covering fire then, Helm, move us closer to _Persephone_, Tactical, covering fire!"

"Aye, cap… Commodore.."

MTB01, _Blastboat_

"New contacts, 8… make that 14, 20, 28, 32… 32 contacts leaving the mothership, profile suggests _Al-Kesh _bombers Captain."

"Course?"

"One moment…" CPO Greene locked carefully over her sensors, they were in a very vulnerable position here where they had fallen back to guard the _Paladins _after the fleets failure to quickly find and exploit a weakness in the mothership's shields. Now the main fleet was trying to simultaneously protect _Persephone _and keep weakening the mothership's shields, whilst the _Dauntless' _and the _Valour's Hour _mopped up the last of the few meagre fighters that had launched in support of the mothership. Why so few fighters had launched was not the Chief Petty Officers concern, but the 32 _Al-Kesh _now heading straight for the MTB and the _Paladins _ she protected were.

She turned quickly to the MTB's captain, a Lieutenant-Commander Harris from Sunnydale and simply said, "Inbound"

Xander cursed, and shouted down the length of the ship "We got incoming!"

"Gauss rifles charging, capacitors at 55%, torpedoes green, awaiting targeting data, Pulse batteries… 4 green, we got a CPU failure on number 3." Greene replied, quickly flipping through the screens of her consoles.

"Flip number three to manual targeting and have slave it to… shit! It'll have to be my console."

"Aye, Captain."

USS _Iwo Jima_

"Commodore!" Roberts shouted, a strained tone in his voice, "_Blastboat _reports 32 _Al-Kesh _inbound."

"Divert _Indomitable _and _Indefatigable _immediately to _Blastboats _location, tell them Flank Speed, _ Valour's Hour _will have to polish of those fighters on her own, we cannot lose those _Paladins!_"

"_Persephone _reports main helm control back online!"

"Finally!" Harris barked, "Tactical! Torpedo guidance, I want on a full volley on those shields."


	10. 9: Engagement Pt2

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 9: Engagement Part 2 

Maktenos's Mothership

A swarm of Naquada enhanced Sidewinder missiles flew across the gulf of space, quickly bridging the gap between the _ Prometheus _class Cruisers and the Goa'uld mothership, before impacting with a brilliant flash of released energy on the motherships shields.

Maktenos cursed as his ship rocked. The _ Prometheus _Class vessels were like flies against the majesty and power of his mothership, and yet like flies they could carry a rather nasty surprise, especially against a ship running on a skeleton crew.

"Jaffa, Kree!" he shouted from his throne to the Jaffa manning the stations all around him, "Move us closer to the station, have them add their weapons to ours."

"Yes, My Lord."

USS _Iwo Jima_

"Commodore! The mothership is retreating, moving closer to the station"

"Keep firing, we need to crack their shields" Harris replied firmly, "How are the _Paladins?"_

"The _Al-Kesh _are closing with them now, they will engage the _Paladins _before _Indomitable_ and _ Indefatigable_ arrive by approximately…" he trailed off.

"Yes?!" Harris snapped, this was no time to be taking your time over things! 

"One moment…" he paused, "the _Al-Kesh _ just went to Hyper, they did not, repeat _did not _engage."

Harris raised an eyebrow, surprised. They could be leaving for reinforcements he supposed but 32 _Al-Kesh? _Not likely, they were up to something.

"Signal from _Valour's Hour, _Clean sweep Sir" 

"Have them join _Blastboat _in covering the _Paladins, _signal _Indomitable _and _Indefatigable _to join up with us, the main flee.t"

"Yes Sir."

The two _Dauntless _class ships announced their arrival to the main fleet in style, their twin Gauss rifles spitting Naquada shells, their tubes launching a volley of torpedoes. Unlike the SGC vessels, these were enhanced sparrows with a much heavier warhead, and it showed. The Goa'uld shields flickered. 

Encouraged, the Tau'ri fleet sent another volley. Sidewinders and Sparrows impacted on one segment of the motherships shields, one after another after another. No shield, especially not one optimised for energy weapons instead of projectile could withstand that forever, and with a crack that was felt throughout the mothership, the shields gave, allowing the last lone sidewinder through to impact on the shield generator.

USS _Iwo Jima_

"Breech!" Roberts shouted, joyous excitement in his voice "The shield segment is down, and the last sidewinder just hit the generator for that section, the shield won't be coming back up."

"Signal the _Paladins _to begin boarding action, signal the fleet to provide covering fire." Harris shouted as _Iwo Jima _rocked under renewed fire from the mothership "We haven't won yet people!"

Roberts turned back to his console and blanched, "Captain, recommend we break off immediately, Shields are about to fail."

"How long?"

"One more hit, captain!" Roberts replied, his voice strained.

"Helm, evasive manoeuvres, break off break off, Tactical, signal _Persephone _to assume flag, we are breaking off," the words poured out of Harris's mouth, hurried and breathless. But not fast enough.

_Iwo Jima _turned and ran, manoeuvring frantically to avoid being hit, but the mothership, perhaps sensing victory, poured wave after wave of fire at the retreating ship. _Iwo Jima _shook, the crew holding on for dear life as the shields gave, forcing a power surge throughout the ship. Consoles sparked and blew, power relays gave and damage controls parties swung futilely into action.

A bolt of energy flashed from the mothership, scoring a direct hit on the _Iwo Jima's _engine room. Time seemed to hold still for a moment to the dreadfilled eyes of the fleets tactical officers, all watching the sensors closely. Then _Iwo Jima's _icon blinked off their screens as _Iwo Jima_'s Naquada reactor blew, destroying _Iwo's _rear section in a glowing explosive blast of energy, the force shattering the rest of the hull. _Iwo Jima _was no more.

Under the cover of _Iwo Jima_'s demise, the _Paladins _and _Blastboat _slipped through the gap in the mothership's shield coverage, quietly thanking the fleet for distracting the mothership's gunners so thoroughly. The _Paladins _dropped onto the mothership's hanger deck, the boarding parties swarming silently out.

_Blastboat _headed off moving within the shields, firing with pinpoint accuracy on every shield generator and weapons battery as they passed.

"So much devastation caused and no one to fire back, ain't it bliss" Xander grinned ferally at Stepanak. 

"Well, You don't hear me complaining"

The end was in sight.


	11. 10: Boarding Actions

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 10: Boarding Actions 

Swiftly, silently the boarding parties dispersed throughout the ship, swiftly silently killing the few sentries with silenced pistols, knives and bare hands, making no noise and leaving no bodies. They had no intention of being discovered until they _wanted _to be discovered.

Colonel Sam Carter, head of StarGate technical services headed with her SAS team to the probable location of a central computer node, the closest thing to a server the Goa'uld had. Their objective; a download of strategic and tactical data on those computers as a priority, technical data a distant second. To do this, two team members were loaded out with specialised and quite often one of a kind custom built equipment.

Teal'c's team double-timed it to the engine room, loaded with explosives and detonators, Captain Brown gleefully contemplating the damage he was about to cause with his 'toys' to the massive vessel.

The largest team, led by Wing-Commander Davies ab Hugh of the RAF consisted almost entirely of pilots, most with some special forces training headed for the largest hanger deck, intending to seize as many ships as possible, _Al-Kesh _bombers and _Tel-Tac _cargo vessels first and foremost, none of which had been present in the hanger deck they had landed on, only _udajeets _or damaged vessels under repair.

Colonel Reynolds led his team consisting of SG-3 and SG-11 in defence of the _Paladins _on the hanger deck, first against a trickle of Jaffa intent on maintenance or patrol, then in a frenzied fire fight as Jaffa in swarms come to oust the intruders, to cut of their line of retreat.

The Jaffa straightened with shock at his station, not believing the reports he was hearing from across the ship. Patrols disappearing, bodies being found stuffed in lockers and a firefight in a secondary landing bay. Intruders, on _this ship? _Impossible! And yet the evidence kept coming. He swallowed, and turned to face his god,

"My Lord, we have been boarded. Intruders have been reported with ships in a secondary landing bay and at least one more group of intruders in loose on the ship."

Maktenos turned to the terrified Jaffa, ice dripping from every word, "How. Did. They. Get. On. This. Ship!"

"Through the gap in the shield Milord, we concentrated too much on destroying the Tau'ri vessel and they boarded whilst we were distracted."

Maktenos gave an inarticulate scream of fury, his voice echoing throughout the room, "Jaffa, Kree! Take the shol'va to the cells, I will deal with him personally, and man weapons!"

The guards marched quickly from their posts and the doors, their staffs levelled at the Jaffa manning the weapons, escorting him from the room as another filled his place. 

"My lord" the Jaffa continued, his voice still trembling, "There is a warship, unknown class, within our shields, they are firing on our weapons and shield generators!" 

"Have. The. Udajeet. Destroy. Them"

"Milord, the pilots, they are either dead from the device or fighting the intruders in the hanger decks!"

An alarm from his console grabbed the Jaffa's attention, and he blanched.

"Milord, we have lost control of the engine room and intruders have been reported in the primary hanger bay."

The mothership rocked as missiles began impacting directly onto the hull, blowing chunks of the hull far away from the boarding parties, _Blastboat _having crippled the vessels mighty shield generators from within.

"Milord, shields are down!"

Maktenos strode forward, using hid hand device to force the Jaffa out of his way, pulping him against the hull like a ripe tomato. He cursed as he read the status displays, the Tau'ri it seemed had won this battle. 

"Abandon ship, have all those Jaffa who survive meet at El'targi" he would not waste Jaffa as others would; every Jaffa saved was another warrior for another day after all.

"Set a course for the course for the planets surface and ensure it impacts."

"Milord." the Jaffa relied, his tone philosophical. It seemed his god demanded his sacrifice. So be it.


	12. 11: Abandoning Ship

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 11: Abandoning Ship 

Captain Reynolds stood slack jawed in disbelief at the message echoing throughout the ship. Abandon ship? The Goa'ulds didn't abandon ship! They left their Jaffa to die as they left, not took the Jaffa with them! And yet the Jaffa were leaving, breaking of in droves and pouring out of the Tau'ri controlled hanger deck, no doubt heading for less hostile hanger decks.

"_Persephone _to Reynolds, come in." the voice crackled over the radio.

"Reynolds here, go ahead."

"You are on a direct course for the planet, you must blow the engine room and abandon ASAP."

"Copy" he flicked the radio off, mouthing 'shit' to the battered SG teams around him, before flicking the radio on again "Carter, Ab Hugh, Teal'c, the Jaffa have abandoned, but they set us on a course for Chocky's homeworld first. Teal'c, make damn sure the engine room takes the rest of the ship with it, before abandoning, copy?"

"We have acquired several complete Naquada blocks, they should be sufficient to ensure the engine's failure."

"Roger, Carter, I don't care how much time you need, report back now! Before the Jaffa decide there only way off this ship is our _PaladinsI!"_

"Copy, we're on our way."

"Reynolds, Ab Hugh here, we are leaving now, total score two _Tel-tacs _and 7 _Al-Kesh, _detonators are set, Good Luck!"

Captain Brown brushed the sweat from his forehead with his sleeves as he stood up, turning away from the detonator he had just rigged to several Naquada blocks. He caught Teal'c's eye and nodded. They were done here.

"We must leave this place immediately" 

Teal'c looked approvingly at the Tau'ri warriors as they instantly moved swiftly and economically from the room, covering every corner and corridor with their weapons as they moved. A sudden shattering burst of automatic weapons fire made Teal'c move to the front of the formation as several Jaffa fell to the Tau'ri weapons.

"Sir, they were moving to our hanger deck"

"Indeed" Teal'c cocked his head thoughtfully, listening hard "and it appears more are coming, we must move faster"

"Alright you heard the man, double time it!" the sergeant shouted, breaking into a run as they headed for the _Paladins._

Ships fled in droves from the mighty scarred mothership like rats deserting a sinking ship as it headed for the atmosphere of the sole habitable planet. With a impressive flash, fire burst from the engine room, engulfing the ship in flames as the hull cracked and split, scattering debris across the system, clipping several ships hard enough to send them spinning out of control across space, and wiping several smaller ships out totally. Still, it wasn't enough, and a raining hail of debris flew through space towards the planet, most the size of a semi-detached house. An artificial meteor storm was set to rain fire and death on the world below.

And the Goa'uld station stood, undamaged, waiting for the battered Tau'ri fleet to come.


	13. 12: Station Rage

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 12: Station Rage 

Aboard the Goa'uld station, the Jaffa prepared to sell their lives dearly, to die with honour giving their God more time to escape the clutches of the Tau'ri. Power was diverted from the massively oversized ZPE generator, allowing the ZPE field to shrink to its natural size, power once again flowing _out _of the device. The Jaffa now had massive amounts of energy to spare, energy they diverted to the weapons systems and shields. They were going to die anyway, why worry about overpowering the weapons systems?

The Jaffa in charge of the station, Ten'ac watched impassively as the Tau'ri vessels regrouped, formatting together seamlessly before diving towards his God's station, several transports, a _ Ha'tak_ and a smaller Tau'ri warship breaking off for the planet below. That would make it easier, but not by much. He would still die, but with two less warships attacking he should be able to delay and damage the Tau'ri more.

"Open fire, in the name of Maktenos we may die this day, but we will take the Tau'ri with us!"

Bright lances of light flashed across space, splattering against the shields of the attacking vessels. Quickly, the fleet reciprocated, the stations shields flaring as the faster than light Naquada Gauss projectiles impacted, followed by a wave a missiles which made the station rock and shake, the shields flickering under the force.

"Divert more power to the shields"

"My Lord, if we divert more power we greatly risk burn-out of the shield generators."

"Do It!" Ten'ac replied.

The shields flickered one last time, then held as more energy poured into the generators, which under the strain, slowly unnoticed began to heat up.

Ten'ac turned back to the battle, and gloated satisfied as one of the larger vessels, a_ Prometheus _he believed broke of its attack run and dived for the relative safety of open space, 'one down, four to go'

Ten'ac's smile widened even further as a wave of torpedoes sped towards his station; only half the ships had fired! They were running out of missiles. This was an interesting development; maybe just maybe they would survive to serve their God another day.

The fleet dived into the stations fire for another attack run, braving the volleys of energy sent their way, their gauss rifles spitting round after round at the stations shields. Ten'ac smiled again, gleeful this time as a _Dauntless _broke off, its Gauss rifles having stopped halfway through the attack run. Both rifles would not jam at the same time; they had to be out of ammo, they could win this for their God!

Unnoticed and unseen, the shield generators began glowing white hot, slowly the metal casing began to slump and melt.

Ten'ac scowled as the _Ha'tak _and the smallest warship replaced the vulnerable, weaponless Tau'ri fleet. The _Ha'tak _would not run out of ammunition, it used energy weapons. The smaller warship, well that would soon break off too. It could not possibly carry much in the way of ammunition.

"Concentrate fire on the _Ha'tak."_

The crystals of the Goa'uld shield generator were charring now, turning black and sooty as their structures broke down under the strain. Something would have to give and soon.

_Blastboat _dived in towards the station, Lieutenant-Commander 'Xander' Harris shouting orders as the only reloads _ Blastboat _carried for the torpedo tubes were manually placed into the launchers. He had just one volley; he would have to make it count. 

"Bring us in close, and double check that targeting solution, we must not miss!"

"Aye, cap!"

"Captain." Stepanak poked his head out of the torpedo access way at the front of the bridge, "Tubes 1 through 4 loaded, after that we're down to signal flares."

"Tactical" Xander grinned, "send 'em our calling card."

"Aye, Cap! Firing torpedoes."

_Blastboat _shook gently as the four enhanced Sparrows sped out of the tubes, 

diving towards the Goa'uld station, _Blastboat _ herself breaking off her attack run, moving to support _Valour's Hour._

Energy surged through the failing shield generators as the torpedoes hit. It was enough, several crystals instantly crumbled into dust. Straight away, the shield collapsed, all the energy surging back through the failed generator. It gave totally, releasing the energy into the station. 

In a flash, an expanding ball of energy had encompassed half the station, quickly growing, and Ten'ac died, blessing his God with his final words.


	14. 13: Alkesh and Lancers

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

**Chapter 13: _Al-Kesh _and _Lancers_**

****

** Sol System, Lunar Orbit**

Captain Doug Masters smiled into his facemask, as he led his squadron of _Lancers _in a dive into a lunar crater, hugging the lunar surface as they practised low level manoeuvres. God, how he loved these birds! Made a F-16 look like a slug on sedatives! (_A.N with complements to Tenhawk_) He reminded himself, for something like the hundredth time, to thank Chappy for 'encouraging' him to re-enlist, and then getting him on an RAF exchange program. He really regretted not being able to tell Wheeler about this, but with her past, she would never get accepted into the USAF, let alone a highly classified exchange program. But damn, would she have loved these birds!

"Eagle 1, this is six, I have 20+ possible contacts, contacts are coasting, course puts the moon between them and Earths sensor nets, no ID as yet."

"Shit!" Masters cursed, and then pulled his oxygen mask over his face, triggering his radio at the same time.

"Eagles 11, 12, break off, make a low-level course to earth-side and report the contacts, all Eagles, go weapons hot! This is not a drill, weapons hot people."

"Eagle 1, this is six, now reading 30+ contacts, tentatively ID lead birds as _Al-kesh."_

"All right, keep low and quiet until we know what we're up against, Eagles 11, 12 did you copy?"

"11, we copy, we'll sound the alarm, 'Luck."

"1, this is six, now reading 32 _Al-Kesh_, with possible radiological associated with all, I say again _all _contacts, looks like a hit and run assault on Earth, for maximum damage."

"Copy that, all Eagles sound off."

"2, weapons hot and systems green."

"3, all go"

"4, pulses go, diagnostics just scrubbed a missile though."

"5, all go"

"6, pulses hot but I'm low on missiles." six replied, reminding Doug that she had swapped some of her birds for an upgraded sensor platform.

"7, all hot and green."

"8, go"

"9, all fine here."

"10, got your Queen in the player?"

Masters grinned, and flicked on the CD-player attached to his console, allowing Queens _A Kind of Magic _album to flood his cockpit.

"All right, they're coasting and quiet, chances are they can't see us. I want a full throttle approach, get us in knife fight range and start killing them before they get their systems back up, fire your birds as soon as you have a definite lock, copy?"

"We copy."

Masters nodded, and then pulled the _Lancer _in a sharp upward turn, the squadron following into a head-on course with the intruding _Al-Kesh, _pushing their engines to the maximum. Quickly, like lions descending on an unsuspecting herd, they approached their prey, but unlike Lions, these predators have _very_ long teeth.

"All eagles, this is Eagle 1, lets send them a welcoming committee, Eagle 1, Fox 2!"


	15. 14: The Great Marinas Turkey Shoot

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

Chapter 14: The Great Marinas Turkey Shoot 

The first clue the Jaffa had that they had been discovered was for many of them their last, as the Naquadah enhanced Sparrow missiles impacted on eight _Al-Kesh. _With their shields down for the covert approach, the _Al-Kesh_'s little armour was all that stood between the craft and destruction at the Tau'ri's hands, but the armour was only designed to stop small arms fire whilst the craft was on a planets surface. As a result, eight _Al-kesh _vanished from space in an expanding cloud of debris and flame.

The Jaffa were no slouches, they knew instantaneously they were under attack and quickly began to bring the weapons and shields of their craft online, as a second volley of missiles struck, wiping another nine _Al-Kesh _from the sky. 

A third volley struck as the Jaffa finally got their shields online, one missile frying an _Al-Kesh _ shield just in time to allow a second missile through to impact the Goa'uld bomber, a third missile was cut in half by a shield snapping into place, the explosive Naquadah tip spinning wildly through space, impacting on the _inside _of the shield, the explosion, magnified by its containment utterly atomised the _Al-Kesh _in the moments before the shield failed. Two _Al-Kesh _ shields were knocked down by missiles four and five, missiles six and seven got lucky, hitting before the shield generators came online, the other missiles missing.

Now, 11 _Al-Kesh _remained, disorganised and demoralised by the fast and unexpected destruction of their comrades they were slow to regroup and attack, allowing a final volley of missiles to vaporise the shields on 5 _Al-Kesh_ and destroy the two already de-shielded craft.

Finally, the _Lancers _hit knife-fight range, and switched to their pulse lasers, their stabbing beams of energy quickly finding, and silencing the damaged _Al-Kesh. _Now four very angry and fully operational _Al-kesh _remained, receiving the up close and personal attention of 10 RSS _Lancers. _The _Lancers _split into their wing pairs, each pair diving onto the tail of an wildly manoeuvring Goa'uld bomber, the last pair, Eagles 5 and 6, both now out of missiles broke off momentarily to signal for assistance, before diving back in, assisting Eagles 1 and 2 with their Bogey, the _Lancers _pulse lasers slowly weakening, but not destroying the _Al-Kesh'_s shields, just holding the Goa'uld ships in place for a heavy to arrive and finish them off.


	16. 15: Reinforcements 1:Independence

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

**Chapter 15: Reinforcements 1:_Independence_**

** Sol System, Near Lunar**

Masters cursed as Eagle 4 span off, sparks and debris billowing from his damaged craft as the Iron Eagles target dived behind the _Lancer, _scoring a string of direct hits across the rear shields of the craft, collapsing them before moving onto the engines.

"Eagle 4, Ejecting Ejecting Ejecting!" came the strained cry over the radio as the _Lancers _reinforced cockpit blew into space, small rockets pushing it clear just before the crafts engines went critical and blew, the bight ball of flame momentarily eclipsing the suns brightness.

"Control this is masters, do you copy?" Masters spoke over the Ground control loop, "Control this is masters, do you copy?"

"This is control, we read you signal strength 3"

"Request Rescue, we have a Dutchman"

"Copy your Dutchman, be advised your nearest reinforcement is _Independence, _ETA 15 minutes."

Masters cursed disbelievingly, "Control, we wont be here in 15 minutes, we are bingo missiles, I say again, we have no missiles remaining, we cant take _Al-Kesh _with just our pulse lasers!" 

"Eagle 1, this is Eagle 11, we are re-engaging, and we have foxes in the henhouse"

"Copy, Masters re-engaging" Doug said, flipping to the fighter-to-fighter channel.

"Eagle 6, Ejecting Ejecting Ejecting"

"Eagle 12, I have good tone, Eagle 12, Fox 2!"

A pair of enhanced sparrows sped through space from Eagles 11 and 12, the first impacting on an _Al-kesh'_s shields, knocking them down, allowing number to hit the bomber, and another _Al-Kesh _died. Instantly, the Jaffa pilots turned their attentions to the two _ Lancers _who had missiles remaining, not caring about objects in their path.

"Oh _shit! _Cut him off, cut him off!"

Eagle 4 frantically hit the thrusters on his cockpit/ escape pod, desperately trying to manoeuvre out of the way of the approaching _Al-kesh. _He breathed a sign of relief as he realised the bomber was going to miss, then his eyes widened as it _Al-kesh, _its weapons still firing at the _Lancers, _altered course, heading right for him.

"Oh, f@#&" he moaned, just before the bombers shields vaporised his tiny lifeboat.

"That's it!" Masters snarled, "He dies, no-one kills defenceless pilots!"

"Eagles, this is _Independence,"_ the voice cut over the remaining fighters radios, "Disperse disperse! We'll take it from here, you might wanna get out before our main weapons fire"

"Indy, this is Iron Eagle, be advised we have a Dutchman in the engagement area"

"Copy, we have her beacon plotted Eagle one"

While the Jaffa were momentarily stunned by the Tau'ri fighters breaking off, and fleeing the area at maximum speed, they didn't remain stunned for long. Soon after, _Independence _began the delicate operation to retrieve Eagle Six's escape pod. This battle at least, was over.


	17. 16: The Eye Of The Storm

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

**Chapter 16: The Eye Of The Storm.**

_Blastboat_

Xander tensed as he watched the fleet vanish into hyper. He was not happy with his orders, he could understand them certainly, and he knew that under the circumstances they were the only orders that could be given but still…

This kind of spur of the moment this is what has to happen planning reminded him far too much of Sunnydale and Buffy. The fleet had no ammunition, it was as simple as that, and so they had to get more. That meant going back to the sol system, which was the closest source of munitions, as unfortunately a gate transfer was not an option. That left his ship, _Blastboat _and _Valour's Hour, _which didn't require ammunition to guard this system until the shattered population could regain control over their drained power grid. 

Luckily, between the three surviving _Prometheus _class and both _Dauntless_'es enough ammunition had been scrapped together to give him a full load out but still…

Even worse, he would have to wait for the fleet to reload before his ship, which had only a toilet as far as personal facilities went, no bunks, no rest areas nothing could be relieved, as Enerina's _Dal shakka mel _and the _Independence _could not leave their posts. This was due to an attack that had just been launched on Earth which ruled out the standard crossover procedure, i.e. both groups of ships simultaneously leaving their posts and heading for the others, resulting in a 'crossover' half way through, an operation that left each system unguarded for the least amount of time.

That left one capital ship and his minor warship to hold the system against the reinforcements the locals had insisted were called some time ago by Maktenos and were overdue to arrive. Reinforcements that incidentally should include at least one capital ship. Joy. It made Xander wish for simpler times when all he had to worry about was the end of days.

Well, they were in the eye of the storm now, and time would tell who battened down their hatches faster.


	18. 17: Reinforcements 2: The Fleet

**Thundersdawn PT5: Chocky's Thunder**

**by Chaos_eternus**

**Note: I do not own nor do I claim ownership of characters and concepts from Chocky or Stargate SG-1.**

For a link to the Thundersdawn official archive, see my profile.

**Chapter 17: Reinforcements 2: The Fleet**

_Thundersdawn_

Once again a fleet gathered within sight of _ Thundersdawn. _This time however, the fleet was missing two limbs, _Iwo Jima_, destroyed in action against the Goa'uld, and USS _Persephone, _ whose damaged navigation system had failed during the jump out of hyper, putting her in _Thundersdawn_'s only available capital ship sized dry-dock for at least another week.

However, amongst the warships of the fleet, a different bird nestled. _Liberty, _the prototype _Merchant _class fleet support ship had left the dry-dock where she was under construction early and all bar one of her holds were loaded with relief supplies, medical, food, water and other essentials. Her final hold was loaded with the components her crew would have to install themselves, en-route. This was to be her first mission.

As one, the fleet turned and accelerated to hyper, slower this time, _Liberty _not having the acceleration available to her that the warships did.

Chocky's Home System, Contested Space

With a flash, the fleet dropped out of hyper, and almost instantly went to battle stations. Maktenos's reinforcements had arrived already, once more they would have to fight for this system, so be it. The four warships accelerated, their engines straining to bring them into the fight as soon as possible, for three _Ha'tak's _versus one _Ha'tak _ and an MTB were uneven odds, and the defenders were being forced to fall back closer and closer to the besieged planet of Chocky's birth.

With the return of the main fleet, that changed however and the Goa'uld controlled _Ha'tak's _were forced to re-deploy to meet the stronger threat that had just arrived, giving _Blastboat _and _ Valour's Hour _time to regroup. 

All six Tau'ri warships targeted the same _ Ha'tak_, their Gauss rifles, torpedoes and the Goa'uld designed weapons systems of _Valour's Hour _flooded space around the vessel, catching the vessel in a murderous crossfire which sent it spinning, uncontrolled and on fire through space. Their ardour cooled by the quick destruction of their comrade and the obvious remains of a mothership and a major Goa'uld station the two surviving _Ha'tak's _broke off, fleeing the system. It was finally over.

Okay, once again thanks to JPMwycombe for Beta'ing this fic for me. Also thanks to tcafanfic.net for the free addles hosting of the Thundersdawn Archive.

For the record, I do not own characters or concepts from Chocky's Challenge, Buffy The Vampire Slayer or StarGate SG-1, however I do own the original characters, concepts and the storyline.


End file.
